The Meeting
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: Just a One-Shot connected to Cabba's Series Pumki. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is related to Cabba's Pumki series, I've just been thinking about how Harry and Percy unite for the first time in 6 years. Thank you, oh and just so you know, this is a fanfiction version of a fanfiction. (If that makes any sense). I might make it a two-shot one in Harry's POV and the other in Percy's. **

* * *

Thirteen-year old Harry Potter walked down the streets of Hogsmeade with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, both of whom were arguing. Again.

"Hermione, that just doesn't make any sense! How can Bobbertuber pulse make you heal? All they do is squirt stuff in our eyes and shriek! It's discussing." Ron said in confusion and Hermione literately stamped her foot in frustration.

"Ron the pro-"

"You know let's go to Zonko's." Harry said, cutting off his friends' argument.

"Sure Harry," Hermione sighed, "We'll get some- Oof." She fell to the ground and the sound of panting was heard.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said in fear.

"I-" She began but then a figure appeared, her eyes wide.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry, I was running from a monster and Percy was following me along with Grover, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. I'm never going to go with four children of the big three again." The figure said, and Harry felt a feeling he should know her.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, frowning at the girl.

"Um... I'm-" She began but then a voice shouted, "Annabeth!" And a girl appeared. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"I'm here Thalia, I kind of ran into these people." She sighed, "Go find the others, the mist doesn't work on you three."

"Yes ma'am." She said, and saluted.

"Sorry, I'm Annabeth Chase, that was Thalia but she doesn't use her last name." She said chuckling slightly, and Harry noticed her grey eyes held an intelligent gleam.

"Annabeth!" A boy's voice shouted and out of the shadows came two boys.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, laughing.

"Nico I'm going to kill you, oh wait, I won't help you when Thalia wants to kill you which will-" The girl named Thalia came back, followed closely by a boy who was limping and had clutches and a girl who looked a lot like Nico.

"Harry? Harry? Are you there?" Hermione said, waving her hand in his face as he had been staring at 'Seaweed Brain.'

"Harry...?" Seaweed Brain asked, his eyes wide as the others just stared on.

"Perc-Percy?" Harry stuttered as his friends looked at each other in confusion.

"Pumki?" Percy/Seaweed Brain asked carefully.

"It _is _you!" Harry said, and then tackled Percy in a hug and Percy hugged him just as hard.

"Είσαι ζωντανός! Είσαι πραγματικά ζωντανός! Ω ευχαριστώ τους θεούς με. Yay! ΕΊΣΑΙ ΖΩΝΤΑΝΌΣ! Harry Potter που πάω να σε σκοτώσω οδυνηρά. How come δεν έχετε απαντήσατε στα μηνύματά μου;" (You're alive! You're really alive! Oh thank the gods. Yay! YOU'RE ALIVE! Harry Potter I am going to kill you painfully. How come you haven't replied to my messages? ) Percy said in Greek.

"Are you talking in Ancient Greek? But... when did you learn it?" Harry asked and for one of the first times his mates had seen he was confused.

"Oh... uh... That's a long story..." Percy said.

"I'm suppose to be angry at you but I can't be, I'm just so happy." Harry said, grinning like mad.

"Same here! How come you haven't answered any of my letters?" Percy asked.

"What letters?" Harry replied back with a question.

"What? I- Oh. Seriously Zeus?" Percy looked up at the sky and glared at it, and it rumbled in thunder. "Fine!" He shouted while Harry just stared at him. "Come on, we have to talk."

* * *

"This lake is amazing! Is that a squid? There's Naiads-" Percy began.

"Err, moving on." Thalia said quickly.

Harry had learned the names of the others. Thalia had refused to say her last name and she had somehow gotten wet while Percy had looked everywhere but her. Bianca di Angelo was Nico's sister and she was pretty in a creepy way. Nico was obsessed with Percy and (strangely) Mythomagic. Grover who had been called Goat Boy by both Percy and Thalia was a vegitarian and Annabeth was the Hermione of the group.

"Okay..." Percy said, breathing out. "Who wants to start?" The others very determinedly away from him. "Seriously?"

"You're the leader Percy, you're explaining." Thalia said.

"Oh fine Pine cone Face. OK, so how much do you know about the Greek gods, Harry, mom told us a lot of stories when we were younger if you remember them." Harry nodded.

"Yes, I remember." He grinned and Percy grinned back and the others noticed how similar their grins were.

"Can I answer?" Hermione asked hopefully, who was next to Annabeth.

"Sure." Percy grinned, "I'll say the same thing to Wise Girl anyway."

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth groaned.

"It's true, I'll say the same-"

"Will you two flirt later?" Thalia groaned, and Annabeth and Percy blushed bright red.

"Wha-What? We're not f-flirting." Percy stuttered and Thalia grinned.

"Whatever you say Kelp Head."

"You have an... interesting amount of Nick names Pepe." I said, raising my eyebrow at my brother.

"I know, do you want to know them all? After I explain everything to you?"

"Sure!" Harry said grinning.

"Ok, Err, Hermione you can answer now." Percy grinned at Hermione who had been bouncing up and down for the last five minutes trying to answer and she flashed a grin at him.

"There's 12 Olympian gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera-" The sky rumbled in complaint and Percy glared at it and it stopped. "Err, Hera, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, and Demeter. There's also Hades and Hestia but their not part of the council as they don't have thrones." Hermione said.

"That's good, so to put this the short way, their real." Percy said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?" Three voices shouted in confusion.

"Well, yeah... I didn't believe at first either but yeah, their real. I'M GETTING TO THAT ZEUS!" Percy shouted the last part as the sky had rumbled.

"Err... can you prove it?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes, Thalia, you first as Zeus is mad at me for some reason." Percy said, glaring at the sky and it stopped rumbling. "Seriously? All that?" The sky stayed quiet and Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Oh good." Thalia said and grinned evilly. Clouds gathered in the sky and a stike of lightning appeared and went into Thalia's hand/spear.

"Oh." Harry said.

The water in the lake gathered around and swirled around Percy and the others watched in awe as the saw the Squid in the air.

"Percy... is that you?" Annabeth asked watching the water in awe and Percy just grunted. Harry turned and saw that Percy's face was screwed up in concentration. The water went down back in and Percy passed out.

"I knew that would happen..." Annabeth sighed and pulled out a square of something and gave it to him, she took a cup of water and splashed it in his face and he woke up.

"Zombie Boy, it's your turn." Thalia said and Nico grinned and two skeletons appeared and started arm wrestling.

"Seriously Nico?" Bianca grumbled and out of the ground popped out two more skeletons "Do the chicken dance and sing Oprah Noah and Melanie." The two skeletons started doing what she said then they disappeared.

"I'm a Daughter of Athena and Grover's a Satyr so we don't have magic powers like Percy, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. I'm usually the peacemaker when Nico, Percy and Thalia get into arguments." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, that's why we love you Wise Girl." Percy said and grinned.

"Oh Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, a little pink in her cheeks.

"And when those two get into arguments no one can stop them." Bianca sighed.

Harry grinned and noticed that his brother and Annabeth were now in a playful banter, and he noticed the way their eyes gleamed and realized that they loved each other very much.

* * *

**Eh... I don't like the ending much. It's kind of lame but now I have to go to Chinese so bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've changed my mind, instead of a one-shot I'm making a bunch of different views on how Percy and Harry meet so here's Percy's POV** :)

I was mad. Very, very mad. Why in Poseidon's name did I let Nico shadow travel me I have no idea. Annabeth _is _right, I am a Seaweed Brain. I turned to Annabeth and she just rolled her eyes.

"Where is Death Boy?" She asked.

"I have no idea, Nico come out now, if you don't I _will _kill you painfully." I huffed looking for the eleven year-old.

Oh. I forgot. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm going to be fourteen in a week. I have an older brother as well, sort of. See, he isn't my biological brother but Harry wasn't adopted either.

"Um... I'm sorry?" The son of Hades said, rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't aiming to get to a cast- What are those?" He gasped and I whirled around.

I gazed at them in awe and Annabeth said almost scared: "Thestals..." and then, "Wait what?"

"They can only be seen be one who has seen death." A girl's voice said and I spun around again and saw a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. "Don'y kill me please!" She yelped, "My life has been endangered countless times already! I'mm Hermione by the way, and why-" She suddenly gasped, "Is that a _Greek _sword?"

"What? Well, yes. My name is Percy." I stammered and she gasped, again.

A boy's voice suddenly called out, "Hermione who's there?" I froze, It couldn't be...

My thoughts were broken when I heard a low growl. I spun around and instinctively raised my sword with my back pressed against Annabeth's. **  
**

"You're getting us out of this mess again Seaweed Brain." She sighed.

"I know, It's Nico's fault though." I defended myself.

"You shouldn't have agreed to go in the first place!"

"But how was I suppose to know that-"

"Guys!" Nico shouted, raising his sword, "Save the arguing for later, please. It's a hellhound and just so you know, you two bicker like an old married couple."

I blushed, not because I hadn't realized that it was a hellhound but Nico's statement. I decided to get my revenge later. I raised my sword and Annabeth raised her knife. I was (still) pretty good with a knife as well but I preferred using _Riptide _to mom's knife.

"Percy you distract the thing, I'll sneak up behind it and Nico'll be the backup in case anything goes wrong, which it usually does with you around." Annabeth said, adding the last part thoughtfully.

I didn't protest.

"Good luck Wise Girl." I said and she smiled at me and kissed my cheek before disappearing. I touched my cheek in slightly confusion before raising my sword.

Immediately I went into action. I dodged when the hellhound tried to bite my arm and retaliated by hacking and slashing at him. I suddenly dropped to the ground and jabbed my sword at the monster's head and then dodge yet again.

I suddenly duck when Annabeth's knife appeared. The monster evaporated into dust and Hermione was starring at us in awe. Nico came out from his hiding space and I stood still panting as Annabeth put her knife back. (Don't ask me where she keeps that thing, I still have no idea, I think its in her shoes.)

"There was a giant dog..." Hermione said starring at the place where the hellhound disappeared in shock.

Suddenly Annabeth gave a cry of pain and I rushed over to her and touched her arm and looked at her in concern.

"Hermione!" The boy's voice shouted again and two boys came running into view.

"Are you okay? I heard fighting then-" The boy stopped and stared at us but I was to busy looking for ambrosia and necter. "Who are they?"

"If I knew I would tell you Ronald, she's hurt though." Hermione said to Ronald.

"Backpack..." Annabeth said, wincing and holding her arm which was gushing out blood.

"Oh." I said then with shaking hands grabbed her backpack and found the ambrosia and gave it to her. She ate it greedily as the wound healed and I helped her sit up, holding the Necter in my right hand I helped her drink it.

"You really do have the worst luck Percy." Annabeth said and I smiled at her slightly then she frowned, "Why were you so worried about me?" She looked at me in confusion and I looked everywhere but at her.

"Percy? Is that you?" The other boy asked in confusion and my eyes widened.

"Harry?" I said in utter disbelief. His face broke into a grin and he tackled me in a bone crushing hug and I hugged him back just as fiercely. "Why in Merlin's Beard haven't you sent me a letter? Or Mum? Or-" I deadpanned.

"What? No… Mom and I tried to contact you at least a million times!" I said in utter confusion.

"I didn't get any of your letters…" Harry said in utter confusion and I frowned as well.

"You've been sending us- get down!" I grabbed Annabeth and Harry and pulled them down and Nico shadow traveled Ron and Hermione several feet back as part of the forest exploded. Annabeth started cursing rapidly in Greek and I stared at her in shock.

"The old bird brained cow!" Annabeth shouted and I finally figured out why she was cussing and I winced.

"Annabeth!" I shouted and clamped my hand over her mouth and shouted up at the sky, "Please don't kill us yet Hera!" The sky rumbled softly in reply.

"What did she say?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You don't want to know." I said and removed my hand from Annabeth's mouth slowly. She glared at me and I looked at everything but her.

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-"

"NICO!" Both Annabeth and I shouted and glared at him.

"Sorry…" He said in tiny voice, "Not." He mumbled and I glared daggers at him. "Fine! I'm sorry! But it still doesn't help that you still have your arm around Annabeth's waist." I looked down and jumped back in surprise.

"Err…" I said, "Harry, this is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and my best friend and the annoying kid over there-" Nico glared at me, "Is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, the annoying zombie ghost king." Nico huffed.

"It's _the _Ghost King, _not _the annoying zombie ghost king."

"Fine, fine." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Seaweed Brain hasn't introduced himself although I'm pretty sure you know him," Annabeth sent a slight eye roll at me and I smiled at her innocently, "Has the worst luck. He's The Son of Poseidon, The child of the big prophecy-"

"Which you won't tell me about." I mumbled.

Annabeth sent a slight exasperated look at me "-Defeater of the Minotaur, Medusa, The Kindly Ones-" I glared at her and she huffed, "You rammed the bus against the Lincoln Tunnel, you defeated them. Defeater of Chimera, or as Percy stubbornly calls, Chihuahua, Echidna-"

"I jumped off the arch and into the Mississippi river." I mumbled, and as everyone was sitting down I pulled Annabeth into my lap and buried my head into her curly hair.

"Fine. You fell. You really hate the attention don't you?" I nodded and Annabeth just chuckled before she leaned back into me, "You got out of Hades," At this Nico huffed and I stuck my tongue out at him, "Found Aphrodite's scarf, defeated Ares, found the lightning Bolt, a helm of darkness and that's all I can remember. Well, for that quest, you still have The Sea of Monsters and The Titan's Curse." I winced at the memory of the last one and fingered Annabeth's grey hair.

"H-How?" Hermione stuttered, "You've probably done more then Hercules."

"Hate him." I mumbled yet again, "The slimy git who hurt Zoe…"

Harry laughed at the word 'git', "You still use that?"

"Oh yes… remember that time when I called Ares that? Oh and…" I trailed off and Annabeth smiled sadly, I was slightly surprised that she hadn't gone ballistic on me.

"Luke? Yes, he was so mad…" She started to laugh. I pretended to pout and she only laughed harder.

"Can we get onto the Sea of Monsters? I wanna hear what Percy has done then I can shadow Travel Bianca over here…" Nico wined and I glared at him. "You should hear all you're title Percy. Hero of Olympus, Retriever of the master Bolt, Bester of Ares-"

"No thanks!" I said hastily and hid my face back into Annabeth's hair. "You can hear what happens Wise Girl can you…?"

"Sure Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighed and then continued, "Well, that was his first quest. So, when Seaweed Brain-"

"Why do you call each other Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl?" Harry asked in slight confusion. "Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Well at first yes," I answered for Harry and Annabeth grinned, "We're just used to it now though. I've got a lot of nicknames though. For Thalia she calls me Kelp Head, Clarisse calls me Prissy, Nico here," I gave him an exasperated look, "Calls me Aqua Man although I still don't get it, Bianca calls me Water Boy, Zoe calls me either Boy or Percy or-"

"Percy, Zoe calls you a lot of names." Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, Zoe calls me a lot of names, for Mr. D, AKA Dionysus, he calls me either Perry Johnson, Peter Johnson with the occasional Percy or Perseus Jackson." Harry snorted at that.

"Okay, now that Seaweed Brain is done with the nickname monologue I get to continue. So… no monsters for… uh… Pretty much the whole school year. He even broke his record, he stayed there for almost the entire year! Well, lets see, He had to defeat the Canadian giants, Tyson, A Cyclops is his half-brother and he helped. Then the grey taxi cab-"

"I hate that thing." Both Nico and I said in sync.

"You're opinion doesn't count Nico, Percy, Let. Me. Finish. So Hephaestus's bulls, Tantalus tries to stop us, We board the Princess Andromeda-"

"That ship is a disgrace to Dad with all the monsters on that thing, although it is a very good-"

"Perseus Orion Jackson let me finish." Annabeth said in a deadly voice and I just buried my head in her hair again. "Okay as I was saying we had to jump off the ship, and we somehow got to a safe house. Then a Hydra attacked and Clarisse saved us by killing the thing with fire. Then Grover was captured by Prometheus the Cyclops, we raided Crete's island-" I stiffened at that and Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Then the third quest began."

"Am I coming in?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Yes!" I said.

"Does Annabeth…?"

"Yes." I sighed and put my arms around her waist. She leaned against my chest and I decided to help her. "Well, this is when we found Nico and Bianca."

"And I fell off a cliff with the Manticore trying to kill me." Annabeth said.

"Percy was worried sick about you." Nico said thoughtfully and I glared at him.

"Well, after Annabeth fell off the cliff Thalia tried to drive the sun chariot." I grinned at the memory as Nico paled. "Oh Nico, thank you for saving my life with Mr. D." Nico grinned. "Then Thalia and I got into a fight…"

"Well, you almost drowned Thalia, Thalia almost electrocuted you to death so pretty bad." Nico said helpfully and Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Then Percy had to recue the Ophiotaurus that he named Bessie," At this Annabeth snorted and Percy grinned, "Then the General, who by the way, is Atlas, makes Kittens then skeletons." Nico smiled at that.

"You're weird Death Breath." I said then continued from there, "So let's see, the Nemean Lion attacks Zoe and I get the coat blah blah blah. So then we met Apollo who told us to see Nereus and then we had to ride the Erymanthian Boar."

"So then they found Aphrodite and Ares. Wait, what did Aphrodite say to you Perce?" Nico said then asked and I blushed deep red.

"Err, nothing much, after that we got to The Junkyard of the Gods and well… Bianca almost died Nico, she managed to get out just in time before Talos got entangled in the wires…" At this Nico's eyes widened and Percy looked down and Annabeth decided to continue.

"We go to Hoover Dam-"

"What?" Ron said in confusion.

"D-A-M Dam. Not the cuss, although we made some jokes about it." Percy said hastily.

"Okay, so Percy meets Rachel," at this Annabeth tensed slightly then continued, "And she, err, _helped _Percy run away from the skeletons. They find my Dad and ask for the car and then Zoe is poisoned by Ladon which I still can't believe she lived through that, so then they fight Atlas but Percy, being the noble Seaweed Brain here got this."

Annabeth fished through Percy's hair and pulled out a grey strand. "He held up the sky for me." She sighed, "Then after that Artemis killed Atlas and that's it."

Stunned silence ensued then Harry said, "Wow. You're a hero Percy."

* * *

**Author's**** Note:**** _I'm sorry about the sudden ending but I have to go to Chinese so bye all! :)_**

**_I do not own the Pumki series, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter_**


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Sirius skipped down the stairs singing at the top of his lungs "Jingle Bells." Why? Well, you'll have to ask Percy that.

I turned to my brother. "What did you do to him Pepe?" I asked in alarm.

Percy just shrugged. "Nothing Pumki. He's just in a good mood because he finally got Remus to admit that he likes Tonks."

I stared at him. "YES!" I shouted and began jumping up and down.

Percy stared at me as I started singing Deck the Halls. Finally he just shrugged and began to sing We Wish you a Merry Christmas.

"WILL YOU THREE KNOCK IT OUT?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Mum just chuckled.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Percy said then Nico shadow-traveled on top of Percy with Bianca, Thalia and Annabeth following.

"NICO!" Percy shouted then started chasing the younger boy around the house as Ron and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Annabeth!" Hermione shouted happily as Ron stared at the happily wrestling Percy and Nico. Well, Percy was happy because he kept on winning.

"Percy stop torturing my brother," Bianca said shaking her head and smiling slightly.

Percy stood up and Nico followed him grumbling something about having supportive cousins. Percy grinned at Annabeth and she just shook her head in mock disapproval.

"REMEY! TONKY!" Sirius shouted and tackled Remus and Tonks.

Remus chuckled slightly. "Nice to see you too Sirius. I don't think Dora likes being called Tonky though…" He added the last part as Tonks's hair turned bright orange.

"So now you're calling Tonks Dora Remus?" Percy asked with mischief in his eyes. Both of them blushed slightly.

"He used to call me Dora to annoy me, now it's more of an endearment." Tonks grumbled putting her coat on the coat hanger.

"Annabeth used to call me Seaweed Brain to annoy me." Percy said grinning cheekily and Annabeth elbowed him in the side.

"You came up with Wise Girl Seaweed Brain, technically you complemented me." Annabeth huffed.

"But it was on a short notice and I couldn't think of anything better!" Percy retorted.

"I can do much better then you did in five seconds." Annabeth said crossing her arms and glaring at Percy. _Here they go again… _I thought sighing. Those two were so much like Ron and Hermione it wasn't even funny.

"That a challenge Wise Girl?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest so that they were both in the same position glaring at each other.

"Oh you bet Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said glaring right back at him.

"Oh no…" I groaned at the same time as the other demigods along with Ron and Hermione.

"Fine then, Owl Head." Percy huffed.

"Fish Face." Annabeth retorted stepping closer to him.

"Owl Droppings."

"Aqua Idiot."

"Hey! Um… Bird Brain." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him as Mum came in.

"Really Seaweed Brain? That's you're best shot? Fine then. Frost Boy." Annabeth glared at him and Percy glared right back.

"Why are they arguing?" Mum asked.

"Long story, started out as a challenge." I replied.

"Are they always like this?" Sirius asked randomly as Remus and Tonks came over and watched the two slightly amused.

Somewhere between our short chat Percy and Annabeth had drawn their weapons and now they were dueling.

Remus turned toward me and raised an eyebrow while Tonks watched them interested. I just shrugged as Thalia answered his unasked question. "Don't worry, they spar all the time."

Nico and Bianca rolled their eyes in sync and it was almost scary how alike the looked when they do that.

Finally after about thirty minutes Annabeth unarmed Percy then tackled him and put her knife to his throat. "Dead." She pronounced smirking slightly.

"How is it that every time you say that you _still _smirk?" Percy grumbled as Annabeth sat on top of him.

"Because you're the only person that gives me a hard time, besides it's the only way I can annoy you." Annabeth teased him.

"Seriously, why aren't they together?" Sirius asked in slight exasperation.

"Believe me the whole camp has been wondering that since day one. No one knows." Thalia replied rolling her eyes at the two.

Annabeth stood up and offered her hand to Percy who took it and stood up.

"I really want ham…" Percy said sighing while hanging up the mistletoe.

Annabeth chuckled lightly when he said this. "Seaweed Brain you have to wait two more weeks. And no presents!" She added smacking Percy's hand away from the presents which had been inching toward the boxes

Percy looked at her with pleading eyes but she stubbornly shook her head. Suddenly both of them looked up with alarm in their eyes and my scar burnt.

"Ouch!" I yelped rubbing my scar. Percy took out his deadly, completely awesome, lethal, completely unreal… ballpoint pen.

Ron and Hermione pulled out wands when the roof creaked.

"Annabeth… Is that who I think it is?" Percy asked uncapping his pen. A three foot long shining completely deadly (in Percy's hands at least) sword appeared.

"I hope not…" She muttered. Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks and Sirius all pulled out their wands. Mum, Thalia, Nico and Bianca seemed to be looking around.

"Oh great," He groaned, "I was suppose to be on a break? Can't monsters – " Suddenly he stopped and my scar burnt even more. "Oh great, Moldywart and Kronos are back. Seriously, should I get a – "

"Percy!" Annabeth interrupted.

"Sorry," Percy said and then he uncapped his deadly pen again.

Thalia sighed slightly resigned. "Here we go again, we really need to figure out how to cover our scent…" And then we charged.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that? I'm super sorry for not updating sooner but I was working on other stories and I had this finished a couple of days ago.


End file.
